


【盾冬】人工智能

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	【盾冬】人工智能

参加微博美队生贺盾冬联谊的文，用抽到的日常梗写了个并不日常的文x

保证这一切都真的是发生在瓦坎达的【日常】

冷冻零年 瓦坎达

“Bucky，你确定吗？”

当今天Steve第101次问出这句话时，Bucky选择了回避：“晚上还有什么新电影看吗？”

“这是Scott推荐给我的，叫人工智能。”Steve把碟片放在了茶几上，选择被对方岔开话题。他们所在的房间曾是基地里的员工宿舍，从公共起居室的窗户望出去，瓦坎达茂密的丛林已被夕阳染红。他和Bucky相处的时间也进入了倒计时。

故事似乎挺简单的，高度发达的人类社会，一个失去孩子的家庭，和一个为补偿失去而建造的机器小孩。

“机器人……能够做到这种程度的拟人吗？”Bucky问道，其实他对新世纪的了解比Steve好的多，至少九头蛇不能让他的杀手蠢到连电脑都不会用。

“我觉得，可以。”Steve想到了之前的Jarvis，他觉得如果地球上会有这种能高度模拟人类的AI，一定是Stark生产的。

“听上去有点可怕。”Bucky的声音闷闷的，屏幕上的母亲打算接受这个机器孩子了，她的手抚上孩子的后颈，对着一张纸片，念着让机器“启动”成为真正小孩的无意义词句。

“触毛，苏格拉底，分子，分贝……”

Bucky不舒服的动了动，似乎想要堵上耳朵，Steve知道原因，他拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，像个好兄弟一样，告诉他自己一直在他身边，不会有人再对他念冬兵启动词了。最终他索性把Bucky抱在了怀里，他俩挤在一起的姿势并不舒服，但Steve觉得此时是他需要对方的温度。

“我没事，这又不是俄语。”Bucky冲他微笑着，仿佛明天没有任何事情会发生，仿佛他没有任何恐惧，但他骗不了Steve。

“哇嗷。”屏幕上的机器情人引领着人类女性躺下，Bucky发出一声惊呼。“我没想到现代的机器人已经发展到这种程度了。”

“还没有到这样的程度。”Steve无奈的说，“这只是个科幻片。”

“我是说，天啊，我是不是需要怀疑一下你的真假。”Bucky试着开玩笑让Steve放松下来。“我是说，总有一天科技会发展到那种，可以做出一个以假乱真的机器人美国队长的程度。”

“那太可怕了。”Steve试着想了一下。

“不过也挺酷的不是吗？”Bucky说，“这样你就不用自己冲锋陷阵了。机器人能替我们战斗，没准还有做家务。”

“我是不是应该先给你看《终结者》？”Steve把沙发垫扔到地下，他始终适应不了柔软的纺织品，但最终Bucky脸上淡然的微笑抹平了美国队长眉头的皱纹。“机器总是不能代替人类的。”

“下次吧。而且——”Bucky指着屏幕上的机器情人说“等我从冰柜里醒过来之后，一定记得提醒我验证美国队长的真假。科技的发展趋势总是那么可怕。”

“要不要我们定个暗语？”

窗外瓦坎达的雨林已被黑暗笼罩，屏幕上的男孩用令人绝望的声音要求蓝仙女将他变成一个真正的人类小孩，希望能永远得到母亲的爱。

“嗯？用什么。”Bucky毫不客气的枕着Steve�通缉犯�美国队长�Rogers的手臂。冬日战士毕竟不是当年纽约布鲁克林街区的小豆芽，Bucky迷迷糊糊的想着，若不是自己机械臂被卸掉，Steve恐怕就不能如愿以偿的把他圈在怀里了。

“暗语的话，最好能用只有我俩知道的事……我曾经往鞋子里塞报纸怎么样？”正直的美国队长完全没能看出同伴眼中的戏谑，还在认真思考着合适的词句。

“Steve，你个笨蛋，我还真以为你长大了呢。”冬日战士露出了越来越多不属于这个身份的神色，背后被捆绑束缚长达70年的James Barnes正一点点苏醒。他仰起头，两人略干燥的嘴唇轻触，纠缠。

七十年前的Barnes中士有姑娘们仰慕的眼神，有父母，有妹妹，有朋友，Steve Rogers只是宝箱里的一员。而21世纪的冬日战士已然失去一切，身份被剥夺，荣誉被遗忘，记忆被冰冻，黑暗中名为Steve Rogers的烛火是他仅剩的财富。

Steve的手抚上Bucky的面颊，胡茬还有些扎手，再向下移动手中便只剩下金属肩膀一片冰凉。美国队长曾拥有过堆满城堡的金币和玫瑰，有长官的信任，有Peggy最真挚的爱情，而他的时间被冰冻，荣誉被剥夺，只剩下记忆中烛火般摇曳的模糊身影。

He is alive.

事实上Bucky Barnes在七十年的风雨中从不曾熄灭，冬日战士的面罩被掀起，点点残存的火星燃尽整个荒野。亲吻在火焰中逐渐升温，直到Steve红着脸退开，他有些喘不上气了。

“那个鸟人听到我说你塞报纸的事情了。”Bucky再一次尝试着微笑。“这个就真的只有咱俩知道。”

“我能说……”Steve舔着自己的嘴唇，像是在回味着什么，傻笑里带着点羞涩。“我能说我还期待着别的吗？”

Bucky再次吻上了自己的布鲁克林小个子，在亲吻的间隙说：“别的事情……你可以期待着下一次见面……所以，别做傻事，混球。”

别太拼命，Steve。

“你把所有的傻气都带走了，笨蛋。”

等你醒来，Bucky。

冷冻？年

冬日战士的视野范围内只有一片白色，那时绝对的空间，既像是铺着铁轨的山涧，又像是西伯利亚寒冷的雪地。逐渐的，天空开始有雪花缓慢飘落，他开始感受到时间流逝。最后，地平线上升起了蓝色的太阳，融化的冰雪闻起来像消毒水，他的嗅觉在逐渐恢复。

Bucky从冰冻中醒来。

他尽力调整着焦距，面前的人不是Steve，Steve比这高，也从不留这么傻的胡子。

升温程序还在继续，Bucky却迫不及待想了解更多的信息。

“Steve在哪？现在是哪年？”他的声带尚未完全解冻，胸腔推动着空气冲刷着喉咙。“你是谁？”

“冬日战士，James Buchanan Barnes。”陌生的小个子男人穿着得体的三件套西装，看起来有些面熟。“我叫Jarvis，Jarvis Stark，现在是你进入冷冻的第50年。”

冷冻50年 苏醒室

“What the hell……”冬日战士即使只有一只手臂也可以制服这里的大多数人，他掐住了面前小胡子的脖子，手腕上的针头戳破了皮肤，红色的液体滴在雪白的地板上。“我不知道Tony Stark是你什么亲属，我可以告诉你，就算他穿着盔甲也曾被我打得半死。现在，回答我的问题，美国队长在哪？你们把他怎么样了？”

“Rogers队长想要见你。”Jarvis看上去毫无惧色。“以及，钢铁侠Tony Stark是我父亲。”

冷冻50年 复仇者联盟基地 医疗区

Bucky讨厌看不到尽头的走廊，一百二十年前他走在一列狭长的火车上，坠入深渊。还有每一次苏醒后神智不清的被人拖着，那尽头等着他的，是割离灵魂的机器。

他走完了苏醒后不知道第几个长长的走廊，走进了最可怕的噩梦。

白色卧室里有扇窗，他看到窗前的轮椅，轮椅上的老人，老人眼中的蓝色，蓝色里随时会熄灭的烛火。

“……Bucky。”

美国队长爬满褶皱的手吃力的转动轮椅，声音里满是沧桑。“对不起，Bucky，对不起……我一直没能找到治愈你大脑的方法……”

冬日战士仅剩的手臂砸向最近的墙壁，那裂痕无限扩张延伸，像是能用五十年光阴让Bucky和Steve永远分离。

“Steve……你，你为什么不早点把我叫醒！”Bucky Barnes的大脑快要陷入混乱。他闭上眼睛的前一秒还看见Steve站在冷冻舱前充满遗憾的看着他，恢复意识之后Steve已满头白发。他此时像是个时间机器故障的旅行者，与自己本该存在年代有一百二十年的距离。而这次他没有自己的爱人作为标尺重设他所有的感官，这五十年他是在睡着吗？还是像以前一样，进行了苏醒洗脑任务冰冻的循环？

他仅存的光明，快要燃尽了。

冷冻50年 复仇者联盟基地 室外训练场

他们像是回到了一百二十年前，旁边是穿着迷彩训练服的新兵，教官在人群中穿梭，催促打骂着。而这次士兵们拿着的是最新配发的激光武器，而他们也都不在受训队伍里了。

Steve的轮椅能自动前进，但Bucky还是坚持用单手推着，手臂偶尔蹭到美国队长稀疏的银发。

“那是你沉睡五年后的事情了，Bucky。”Steve Rogers穿着和教官们一样的黑色作战服，只是腿上盖了很厚的毛毯。“我们当时在清扫九头蛇的基地，当时的情报显示，那是最后一个基地了。可是所有人都没想到……Sam和Clint……都永远留在了那里，虽然有时候我会觉得，其实他们很幸运，没有经历后来的灾难。”

他还记得猎鹰，那个鸟人，被他扯过翅膀抢过方向盘，说恨他，不给他挪座位，经验丰富的战士，值得信赖的朋友。而鹰眼，Bucky只记得他在瓦坎达给自己看过家里孩子的照片，说后悔没能带孩子们去滑水。

“Wanda和Natasha失踪了……当时发生了一场大爆炸，她们所在的位置是爆炸中心……我没能找到她俩，但我坚信，大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇，不会死的，一定是带着自己的好朋友远走高飞了。”

Natasha，Bucky记得那是个漂亮的俄国女人，总是用不信任的眼神看着自己，据说她身上两处枪伤都得算在自己头上。Wanda，年轻小姑娘，用很诡异的魔法战斗，被Steve劫狱救出来到瓦坎达后一边抱怨监狱伙食不好一边自己煮咖哩吃。

“你的腿，是在那场战斗中受伤的吗？”

“我想去救Natasha她们，却被弹片击中了脊柱……恐怕这样的伤很难靠血清自愈，从那之后就只能待在轮椅上了。”

“你娶了年轻的Carter？”Bucky看着Steve手表投影在空中的图像。Sharon，他记得那是Carter特工的侄女，在机场还亲过Steve。照片上的她披着白纱，挽着轮椅上Steve的手，笑得温婉又凝重。

Steve老迈却平和的脸上却浮现悲伤的颜色“Sharon，她一直都是个好姑娘……只是最后……我刚才跟你说过的，齐塔瑞人在你沉睡十年后入侵地球，开战第三个月，神盾局全军覆没，她也没能幸免……”

Bucky本想问Sharon有没有好好照顾他，却没有舍得说出口：“没有孩子吗？”

“没有……受伤之后我几乎没有生育能力了，而且那段时间我讨厌吵闹，她也觉得我们不适合要孩子，她是那么喜欢孩子……”Steve继续给Bucky讲着在他沉睡中巨变的世界“Stark，你还记得他吗？在共同的敌人面前我们和好了，他娶了Pepper Potts，她是后来新复仇者联盟的组建人之一。那时候跟齐塔瑞战舰在五大湖上空遭遇，Tony在战斗中接到了Pepper怀孕的消息，但是……他，还有战争机器，都没能活着回来……他们的儿子Jarvis你已经见过了。”

Bucky看了看四周，瓦坎达的热带雨林与他离开时并无两样，他和Steve来到了附近的小山包，这里有个简陋的棚屋，里面调试设备的年轻姑娘被一老一少两位历史文物惊呆了，慌张的冲他们敬礼。

“对于Carter的事情，我很抱歉，Steve。”Bucky看着Steve对金发中士姑娘慈祥的笑着，示意她继续工作不必管二人。“咱们那个年代，女人还是可以幸免遇难的。”

“没人能幸免。”Steve的眼睛看向美洲大陆的方向，在那里他失去了大部分战友，连同他的家乡一起被烈火焚烧。“新复联的创建人就是三位伟大的女士，包括我之前和你说过的Pepper Potts，不过她走的最早。还有Jane Foster，她是为出色的物理学家。黄蜂女，她是个战士，七年前去世了。”

Bucky被动的接受着Steve Rogers给他讲解一切，他的大脑像是还没能从冷冻中清醒过来，头颅中有什么东西在隐隐作痛。

五十年的腥风血雨，他却没能陪在Steve身边，而现在的世界对他来说依旧不安全，没人知道那个写着冬兵启动词的红色笔记本流落何方。

“Steve，你需要我做什么？”Bucky知道了自己苏醒的目的。

“Bucky，我们需要你。”

冷冻50年 复仇者联盟基地 医疗区

他推着Steve的轮椅回来，一路上只是沉默，Steve关掉了给他讲解任务的投影。Bucky灵魂中的某一个角落在嘲笑着剩余的部分：你看，你的命运从不曾改变，依旧是苏醒，任务。

“Bucky……”

“Steve，我明天出发。”Bucky淡然的说，完全无视了电脑给出的任务致死率“但出发之前，我想跟你好好待一天。”

Bucky忽然想起了冷冻前看过的电影，电影中希望蓝仙女把自己变成真人的机器孩子，他的愿望无法达成，于是只能祈求与母亲能再相处一日。

Bucky摆弄着Steve手腕上的投影设备，没过多一会就找到了说明书。

“你一直都是个电子设备白痴。”Bucky说

“你想做什么？”

“我说了，我只想跟你好好待一天。”Bucky调出了电影播放器，看着一溜陌生的影片名，询问着Steve的意见。“看什么？”

Steve没说话，于是Bucky继续调整投影角度，还把Steve的沙发垫全扔到了地上。

“拯救大兵瑞恩？”Steve颤巍巍的伸手指着搜索框。Bucky懊恼的眼神全被他收在眼底。

“我得想办法先把键盘调出来。”

接下来的五个小时里，Bucky用冬日战士的低温眼神赶走了来给Steve做肌肉按摩的护士，完全无视了Steve谴责的眼神。他把Steve抱到床上，自己坐在床沿继续看电影。

他们先看了两个二战电影，拯救大兵瑞恩，还有兵临城下，之后又看了个后灾难时代的浪漫爱情片，里面充满了Bucky理解无能的词句。最后Bucky自己选择了终结者。

“我记得你跟我说过，人不能依赖机器人。说应该让我先看这个电影。”

Steve没说话，像是在思考着什么。“我第一次看的时候，觉得这个电影讲述的未来糟透了。”他对Bucky说“但现在看来，或许现实更加糟糕。”

冷冻50年 复仇者联盟基地 医疗区

瓦坎达的夜晚与五十年前并没有很大的不同，Steve很早就要休息，Bucky躺在他的沙发上，睡着了。

Steve睁开了眼睛。

那片蓝纯度太高，仿佛是什么人工制品。他下床，开门，走了出去，并彻底封死了自己卧室的隔音门

Jarvis Stark在外面。

“SR009，任务报告. ”

“需要语音密码.”

“Protection，Partner，Seventy，reunion”Jarvis Stark并不需要将密码记在本子上“Lid，Six，Freedom，Brooklyn，One，Helicarrier，Soldier。冬日战士接受任务了吗？”

冷冻7年，索科维亚

“我不知道自己为什么要录这种视频，这不是我的风格。”红发女人举着老式摄像机对着自己，镜头还隐约能拍到她身后昏迷不醒的棕发女孩。

“那场所谓的九头蛇任务后我们已经逃亡了两年，连我都在怀疑，我和Wanda能否逃脱。”红发女人自嘲的笑着“我不知道这个视频应该留给谁，是我们中最后剩下的Scott，还是欺骗了全世界的钢铁侠，Tony，你做的很棒。到现在为止，没有人知道美国队长Steve Rogers已经被索科维亚协议执行小组击毙，没人知道那个每年坐在轮椅上讲话的Rogers是你做的人工智能。”

镜头摇晃，红发女人拉紧了身上的毯子“不用解释，我知道你会说自己并不知晓政府伪造九头蛇基地诱捕Rogers的计划，你会说如果民众知道Roger的死因一定会引发混乱，你要是提前明白Clint和Sam会在那里把命丢了你当然会阻止，你肯定会说Steve的死是意外，但这都没关系。你做了那个该死的人工智能，我才不要管这是不是你的错，Tony Stark，要不是我带着Wanda不想让她白送性命，我现在就潜入纽约送你颗子弹。”

她抓着自己的头发，像是认命了“好吧Tony我知道是我自己恨不下心，当年你跟Steve为注册法案打起来的时候，我就不忍心对任何人下手，你可以说因为我是双面间谍，我不在乎。我知道如果你在现场的话，你也不会允许任何人伤害队长，我都知道，不过现在一切都不重要了。我和Wanda，只有一个人能逃出这里。”镜头里的女人已经在整理自己的武器，画面摇晃之后，她身上的毯子裹住了墙角小床上昏睡的女孩。

“现在我知道要把这段视频留给谁了，我会把它上传到复联网络深处潜伏，系统升级也删不掉的，直到有一天，它会自动发给某个能识破假队长的人，你知道我说的是谁。最后——”赫赫有名的黑寡妇穿着破旧的牛仔裤和棉衣走出索科维亚的废墟“这是给整个世界的警告，下一次纽约入侵，将没有复仇者为你们而战，而这是你们自己做出的选择。”

冷冻50年 复仇者联盟基地 机库

“这是你的目标。”Jarvis Stark按照旧时传统，将地球傀儡政府总司令的照片和履历交给了冬日战士。“会有人把你送达预订地点，剩下的，就靠你自己了。”

“还有其他的事情吗？”Bucky装上了新的金属手臂，但看上去对一切都漠不关心。

“请您记住，自己为何而战。”

“我是为了他，而不是它。”Bucky冷笑着“你的人工智能或许骗过了整个世界，但它骗不了我。”

“因为您是美国队长的老朋友吗？”Jarvis看上去并不惊讶。

“不。”Bucky已经背好装备走上最新的昆式战机。“他是我的亲人，爱人。”

机舱门缓缓关闭，将整个世界与冬日战士隔绝，Bucky甚至怀疑是不是机舱门再次打开的时候外面又过去了五十年，那时候人工智能技术飞速发展，甚至他都不能再区分Steve Rogers的真假。

Bucky的机械手臂自带投影功能，并与整个复仇者联盟网络相连，他忽然收到了一条消息，一段视频。

视频上的红发女人很面熟，她举着摄像机说：“我不知道自己为什么要录这种视频……”

冷冻？年 瓦坎达

被联合国通缉的美国队长慌张张走下昆式战机，向冷冻室方向一路狂奔，帝查拉在那里等着他。

“Rogers队长，这件事情需要你来拿主意。”帝查拉省略了日常询问直奔主题“Barnes先生现在的状态不太好，需要立即解冻。”

“状态不太好？”Steve觉得自己的心都凉了半截。

“他现在精神状态非常不稳定，大脑在尝试苏醒，如果不解冻，低温很可能对活跃的神经造成永久损伤。”帝查拉解释道，冷冻室里的医生忙碌着，而Steve看不懂那尖叫着的脑电波。“我们怀疑，他在冬眠中做了一个噩梦。”

“解冻吧。”

解冻程序倒是非常简单，连Steve和帝查拉都能感受到温度的变化，护士把针头直接推进半昏迷状态Bucky的手背，这像是刺激了他，绿色的眼睛忽然睁开，其中所酝酿的疯狂与绝望吓得护士砸碎了手里的药瓶。

Steve上前抱住Bucky，而此时Bucky已经单手撕断了胸前的固定绑带。

“Steve？”

“是我Bucky，Bucky，没事的……”

“Steve……”Bucky注视着美国队长的蓝眼睛，试图判定那颜色的纯度。“这是又过了多少年……你，你是SR几号？他们真是越做越逼真了不是嘛？年轻版美国队长的人工智能，连我都分不出真假了……”

“Bucky……”

Steve Rogers想起了刚才帝查拉说Bucky在冬眠里的噩梦，想起了他们冷冻之前一起看的电影，他似乎听懂了Bucky的胡话。

他从旁边医生的工具箱里抓起把手术刀，刀刃冲左臂狠狠刺去，穿破肌肉甚至露出了点白色的骨骼。鲜血滴在地板和Bucky的白背心上。“看到了吗，我是Steve Rogers，我不是机器人，不是人工智能。如果这还不能证明的话，Bucky，仔细想想你睡着以前的事情，还记得我们的暗语吗？那可是只有我们知道的事情——”

Steve Rogers不顾自己鲜血淋漓的手臂，在瓦坎达国王和众多医护人员面前，吻上了刚从冰冻中苏醒的Bucky Barnes。

解冻第3天 瓦坎达

这是Bucky紧急解冻后的第一个清晨，他首先恢复了自己的嗅觉。奶油意大利面？

其次才是视觉和触觉，他发现自己躺在一间陌生的卧室里，取代刺眼白色的是深蓝色的床单和毯子。他看到了门后挂着的夹克衫和格子衬衣，以及墙上的布鲁克林风景素描，Bucky知道这是谁的卧室。

“Bucky？”Steve敲门进来“醒了就出来吃点东西吧。”

“我睡了多久？”

“你被冷冻了3年，Bucky，解冻后你睡了两天，这是第三天。”

“你的手……”Bucky想起了刚醒来时的事情，Steve为了证明他是真正的人类而刺伤了自己，还有，他们之间的暗语。

“不碍事的。”Steve的手臂上只是缠了简单的绷带止血，他一向喜欢把疗伤的的任务交给血清而不是医生。“甚至都不影响我做饭，Bucky？”

Steve不知从哪里听说过，摧毁一个人精神的最佳手段莫过于剥离他对真实的感知，或许是某个科幻电影还是连续剧的。安抚性的亲吻落在Bucky唇上，两个孤独的时间旅行者都需要对方校准自己的灵魂。

“能证明了吗？”Steve在极近的距离上看到了Bucky微微上翘的嘴角，安心的微笑。“你当时还答应我，等你醒来之后我还能期待更多。”

Bucky捧着第三盘意大利面，Steve觉得自己弄一大锅果然是有先见之明的。Bucky只在昨天输了一瓶葡萄糖，他可是真的三年没吃东西了。

“我从来不记得你做饭这么好吃。”食欲总是最容易被满足，Bucky咧嘴，露出不属于冬日战士的表情。

“Wanda教我的，这三年她长高了不少，也快变成大厨了。”

Bucky认出这是他冰冻之前和Steve一起看电影的那间房子，只不过那时候Steve刚搬进来，一切都光秃秃的。现在Steve搞到了一个新的沙发罩，浅棕色的棉布，有点像他们小时候家里的旧沙发。他还在闲暇时画了不少东西，有卧室里挂着的旧时布鲁克林的风景素描，还有瓦坎达的雨林的水彩，Bucky注意到之前挂钟表的地方，现在挂了一张头像。那是他，穿着军装的Barnes中士，即将开赴前线为国而战。

“哦，我想剪头发。”Bucky刮干净了盘子里所有的酱汁，而Steve正准备再做一锅，听到了这句话猛地回头。

“为什么？”

“那张画像提醒了我。我都忘了自己曾经留过这么干爽的发型。”Bucky说“你要是不给我剪我就立刻滚回冷冻舱，这鬼天气真是热死老子了。”

冬日战士要剪头发的消息随着Bucky冲Wanda要剪子和梳子的举动传遍Team Cap成员，其实没几个人，不过就是Sam，Clint，Scott外加上Wanda。

“可惜Nat不在。”Wanda说“她可是最懂时尚的人了。”

“不不。”Bucky觉得Wanda不只是个子长高了“我就想剪短点，长发太热了。”

Wanda嘟囔着我都没嫌热呢，把Steve那张画像放在桌子上，梳子挑起一缕棕发，剪断。

为了洗干净碎头发顺便降温，Bucky剪完头发后去洗了个澡，不到三分钟时间里Steve遣散了来看热闹的众人，对Wanda的梳子剪刀以及奶油意面菜谱表达了感谢。

Bucky却想到了那并不存在的五十年，在那个世界里Steve为复仇而战，孤独的死去，身份被侵占，荣誉被利用，记忆被遗忘。他忽然觉得自己还得想办法看着这个打架从不知道放弃的小个子。

“我想留下。”Barnes中士只裹着浴巾从淋浴间出来，冲着正在洗锅收拾厨房的美国队长说。“我知道启动词的问题尚未解决，但是……”

“Bucky，留下好吗？”Steve带着点绿的蓝眼睛望着他，充满了恳切与希望“启动词的事情总会解决的，我们一起解决”

“嗯，留下。我不会扔下你独自战斗，孤独终老。”Bucky走过来将Steve拉进了一个拥抱里“I'm with you tillthe end of the line.”

解冻第4个月 九头蛇南美基地

Bucky持枪，Clint持弓，企图在背后袭击Steve的人应声而道。

“谢了。”Steve的声音从耳机里传来“Bucky，你过来支援。Clint待在原地。Wanda，我准备好了。”

小女巫指尖红色的丝线织成平面，将Steve送上七楼。他们突袭了一个九头蛇研究基地，线人说他们的神经学专家曾在这里工作。

“队长，我忽然想到了一个超棒的点子。”Wanda听上去有些兴奋，不只是因为战斗还是因为这个想法。“如果有人冲Bucky念冬兵启动词，让他堵上耳朵不就好了，或者给他个耳机放重金属摇滚……”

“我的天那样的话我宁可听启动词。”Bucky也被Wanda送上了七楼，顺手替Steve解决了两名雇佣兵。

“Wanda，谢谢你的点子。”Steve在耳机里的听上去有点气喘吁吁，大概是刚结束了打斗。“不过这事回基地再说，现在我需要你帮忙，我们需要从这个电脑里搜索拷贝点东西……”

END


End file.
